Brothers in Aura
by thechipmunk01
Summary: when a young Pokémon trainer is blinded early in his life and crosses paths with a riolu, he stumbles into a world he thought only existed in legends. . . rated T for some disturbing scenes
1. Chapter 1: Sudden Arival

Brothers in Aura

Chapter one; Sudden arrival

I sat on top of a large hill that stood over a wide and grassy meadow. It was an ordinary day, at least as normal as it gets when you're a completely blind human in a world full of Pokémon. I heard quick yet light footsteps coming towards me, and turned my head in the direction of the sound.

"Lucario, is that you?" I asked, hearing the footfalls come to a stop just in front of me.

"_Yes, and I'm afraid that our peace and quiet isn't going to last very much longer." _My friend said through telepathy.

"Let me guess, another random person wants to battle me just because I made eye contact with them earlier?" I sighed and took Lucario's paw; he helped me to my feet.

"_I'm afraid it's not something as simple as that._" He sounded irritated. Hopefully it wasn't something I had said or done to offend the Aura Pokémon, after all, Luke wasn't just my friend and student; to me, he was like a brother.

"What do you mean 'it's not something as simple as that' Lucario, what's going on?" as I said this, the ground under me began to vibrate, and a booming roar pulsed in my ears. I closed my eyes and centered my focus on the forest in front of me. Suddenly the world seemed to flow outwards from where I stood, it was as if the world was made solely of a blue energy; aura, this wondrous energy was the very lifeblood of every living thing in our world, some beings, like Luke and myself, have the ability to sense and control it. I pushed my focus forward into the trees, and suddenly I felt like running as far away from the aura of the creature as possible. I was sensing the Aura of a large creature that resembled a Chinese dragon with a large three-tipped crown jutting from the top of its' head, and a mouth large enough to swallow me whole, I was sensing a Gyrados.

"Run?" I asked my companion.

"_No, we have to fight it; it's the only way to make it stop chasing after us." _Luke replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"It was nice knowing you." I sighed as I formed a sphere of aura in my open palm, Luke did the same. And as the raging water-type burst through the trees I noticed something I hadn't before; the Gyrados had a teenage boy riding on its' back.

"Hey! Are you that Lucario's trainer?" he asked as I heard him lightly land on his feet.

"Is that your Gyrados?" I replied, still slightly shocked.

"Of course he's mine! You didn't really think that he was wild, did you?" he said, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I didn't even think about it when I felt its' Aura coming straight at us." I chuckled, and suddenly a smile crossed my face.

"Heh, sorry about that, he can get a little. . . out of hand." the boy chuckled. "So, you two must be pretty strong if you were planning on taking my buddy on like that, what would you say to a battle?" I could feel his zealous energy, and it brought a wide grin to my face.

"Why not? After all, we could use a bit of a warm up!" Lucario's Aura gave a brief pulse as I said it, we were ready.

"Awesome! I'm Jake, but most of my friends call me Flare, and this guy here," he said, patting the large Water-type's side. "Is Gyro, who are you guys?"

"I'm Mark, and this is my partner and brother, Luke." Flare let out a soft laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked, ready to dish out a comeback if I needed to.

"Sorry, I just don't see the resemblance!" I let out a barely audible sigh, I could just picture the silly grin on his face.

"_If you two are done chatting, I think we have a battle to get to!_" Luke said, obviously ready to get started, I nodded, humming in agreement, Flare moved backwards, as did I, until we were facing one another, his aura was glowing among the softer auras of the forest behind him. The air was slightly heavier for a moment, as if Celebi itself was watching us and setting the mood just right, I took a deep breath, and snapped my fingers, immediately Luke dashed forwards, charging an Aura Sphere in each hand, Flare quickly reacted, and whistled, his partner lunged forward, mouth open wide, as if to make Luke a midday snack, I sent out a light pulse of aura, and Luke responded, Leaping upwards, aiming downwards. The Atrocious Pokemon followed my brother, only realizing its mistake when it was slammed back to the ground; Luke quickly hopped back, ready for my next command. Flare seemed impressed by our teamwork, but he wasn't about to let that get in the way of the battle.

"Gyro, Hyper Slam!" Luke and I both paused for a second, looking at the other trainer in utter confusion, even Gyro stopped for a brief glance at his friend, as if to say _did you really just say that?_ But a brief moment was all we got to think before I sensed a massive power building near the Gyrados' mouth, I called to my brother, knowing what to do.

"Pop that bubble!" Luke nodded in understanding, jumping towards the water-type with a Bone Staff held in his paws, he swung at the charging Hyper Beam, only to be swatted down and pinned by Gyro's tail, I suddenly realized what Flare meant by 'Hyper Slam' i cringed as the Hyper Beam launched my Jackel-like buddy backwards, he bounced once on the grassy ground, then flipped, landing on his feet with a growl.

"_Oh, so _that's _how we're doing this?_" I instantly thought _uh oh_ when I heard Luke's irate tone. He readied a Bone Rush and moved faster than I could track him, appearing behind Gyro's head and sending the mighty dragon crashing to the grass below him, Flare cried out and rushed to his Pokémon's side, worry pouring off of him, I ran over and pulled an Oran Berry from my bag, handing it to Flare.

"That was intense! You and that Gyrados of yours are really something! Also, I'm really sorry about Luke, he can be a little touchy sometimes. . ." I laughed as said Aura Pokemon jabbed me in the arm. Flare chuckled too, relief rolling off of him In light waves, like a pond when a pebble is thrown in. "So, um . . . I know this might sound strange of me to ask, but would you like to come with us?" Flare paused in the middle of reaching into his bag, I felt his eyes scanning my frame, searching for any kind of evidence that I couldn't be trusted, after that moment he went back to rummaging through his pack, humming a tune to himself, he pulled out a Poke'Ball, and Luke tensed, I placed a hand on his furry arm to calm him, Flare called his large partner back to his spherical home, then turned to me.

"You know what? I'd like that, it's been way too long since I've met two guys as strong and in sync as you two, as long as you'll have me, I would be happy to hang out with you!" his aura shone brightly as he spoke, and I smiled, happy to have a few new friends along for the journey ahead.


	2. Chapter 2:Remembering

**And another one bites the dust! :) I hope you guys enjoy and please, R&R!**

Chapter 2; remembering

"So, where are we going now?" I asked the boy, who said his friends called him Flare, as I finished breaking camp.

"I was thinking we would go to the city and just sightsee for once." We both laughed because 'sightseeing' wasn't really something I could do, at least not in the normal way. It had only been a day or so since our 'epic battle', but it felt like Flare and I had been friends for years. In a lot of ways, my friendship with Flare wasn't that different from my relationship with Lucario.

"Have I told you how I met Lucario?" I asked flare as we started off.

"I don't think so." He said as I began my tale.

. _Flashback_

_ A young boy was walking along a dirt road that ran alongside a forest; the boy sharply turned his head towards the forest as a small blue creature ran into the brush._

_"Hey, wait up!" the boy called to the creature as it used its' agility to leap over fallen logs and thorny bushes. The creature now revealed to be a small humanoid with crimson eyes, blue arms ending in black paws with small white bumps on the back. The creature also had two appendages hanging down from either side of its head as well as a blue torso. The boy broke into the clearing, pursued by a flock of red and black birds with orange beaks that were trying to scratch and peck the child. He fell, and as he struggled to flee, one of the birds, possibly the leader of the flock, dove at the boys' face and clawed at his eyes._

_"Argh, Please, someone help!" the human cried as his eyes were torn apart by the small birds. The child-like creature jumped at the birds and thrust its palm forward, the birds screeched as they were blasted backwards by an invisible shockwave of energy. The flock flapped away squawking in indignation. The Pokémon grabbed the boys hand and ran from the forest._

"So he saved your life when he was only a Riolu?" Flare asked, wonder in his sunset yellow eyes

"Yeah, but that's not all he did." I replied, continuing

_The Riolu led the boy to the edge of the forest and onto the dirt road. The Emanation Pokémon felt a surge of emotions coming from the young boy he had saved. Fear, confusion, gratitude, and sadness were all bottled together within the boy. Riolu felt sorry for the young one, and decided to help him along on his journey. The duo walked until they came into a city, Riolu led the child into the Pokémon center so that he could be treated. Needless to say, the child, whose name was Mark, would never regain his vision, and as he was guided back to the waiting room Riolu knew just what he would do._

"So you never actually caught Lucario in a poke ball?" flare asked, dumbfounded.

"You don't really need a poke' ball to train a Pokémon; all you need is a strong bond and trust!" I said, grinning.

_Mark and Riolu stood side by side on a mountain top that overlooked the city, there had been a few close calls on the way up, but now that they had arrived there wasn't much danger to be seen._

_"What are we doing up here again?" Mark asked Riolu as the blue Pokémon began gathering berries. Mark suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over him as his new acquaintance handed him a berry. They ate in silence, after they had finished, Riolu stood and helped mark stand up. Then, the pair started training. For the next week, Riolu trained mark to rely on his instincts as well as his senses of smell, touch, hearing, and taste. When the week was at its end, mark would train Riolu in battles. They did this for a full two months when the day finally arrived. It was midafternoon; the sky was clear and the breeze gentle. Riolu had just defeated another wild Pokémon, when suddenly a bright light washed over the little Emanation Pokémon. After a few seconds, Riolu had gotten taller, as well as growing three spikes on its body, two on the backs of its hands and one on its chest, it also had two more appendages hanging from the sides of its head. _

_End of flashback_

A laugh escaped Flare's lips as I ended my story.

"Wow! You're really good at storytelling mark!"

"Thanks Flare, I try." I said, and suddenly we were surrounded.

"Where did the welcoming committee come from?" I asked as a strong force hit me in the temple and I fell into the blackness of unconsciousness. . .


	3. Chapter 3: The Psychics

Chapter 3; ambush and escape

"_I see that they captured the two of you as well."_ Lucario's voice bounced around in my mind as I regained consciousness. I sensed the aura around me; we were in a large dome-like chamber underground; almost like a cave. Lucario and Flare sat near me on a wall, their hands bound. Flare voiced the thought as it entered my brain.

"Who captured us, Luke?" Flare's voice seemed sluggish, like he had just awoken as well.

"Please tell me it isn't who I think it is." I groaned as the two Psychic types from my childhood appeared in my mind.

"_Unfortunately, those two are the only ones who could've captured all three of us this way._" Lucario sighed as we heard footsteps moving in our direction. I saw the auras of two Pokémon; both humanoid, one was tall and wore a long dress; the other was half my size and held a pendulum. A Gardevior and a Hypno.

"_Oh, this is rich!_" An ecstatic female voice broke into our minds.

"_Yes it is, my darling Grace._" It was a male voice this time.

"Well, if it isn't Hypno and Gardeviour, my two _favorite_ Psychos in the world!" I said sarcastically.

"_If you were wise, you would it is not a good idea to anger us._"

"_If you were wiser, you would know that kidnapping an Aura Guardian is a _really_ bad idea!_" Lucario's voice rang out.

Grace appeared dazed by my partner's voice, it seemed like she was coming out of a trance. She took a step in lucario's direction, but then stepped back just as quickly._ Try getting through to her Lucario!_ I thought, attempting to send a message to Lucario via telepathy. To my immense relief, my message went through.

"_Grace, I'm here please remember me, try to remember the last time you saw me._" This time, grace's aura grew slightly brighter than before.

"_Grace, remember who holds your little friend's life in their hands. . ._" Hypno's voice was taunting, _mocking_ even, grace's aura grew dimmer than before, if that was possible. Then I noticed another, very faint aura coming from about ten feet behind Grace; the aura resembled Grace's in structure, but was blinding compared to the other two in front of me.

I tried to help Lucario break his childhood friend from Hypno's iron grip.

"Really Hypno, you've stooped to holding hostages? I knew you were low, but I never imagined this." Hypno tried to hit me, but Luke's paw stopped the yellow fist from making contact.

"_What? This is blasphemy! How did you. . ._" he stopped and looked at the spikes on the backs of my blue friends' hands.

"So, what's your brilliant plan now Mr. Hypno?" I snickered, knowing full well that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"_Grace, destroy these fools, please._" Grace's aura fluxuated then shone with the radiance of freedom.

"_I refuse to harm any of these kind people, especially my best friend, I would say it's been a pleasure working for you, but that would be a complete and total lie, goodbye Hypno, I hope you step on o rock._" Grace turned and bolted towards the smaller aura that I had seen before. That's when I realized that the aura belonged to a Raltz, the first form of a Gardevior. Lucario broke us free after he knocked Hypno out, just a precaution in case he tried hypnotizing us, and we all followed Grace and Raltz out of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4:Fears and Family

**just a warning, this chapter is really creepy and disturbing so I'm going to post something really fluffy and happy next chapter to make up for it, thanks for reading, and may Arceus bless you! :P**

Chapter 4: Fears and Family

"_As the last of his aura flowed into the tree, he knew he had done what was right._" Lucario finished his tale as our quintet sat in a circle around a cozy fire that cradled us in its arms of warmth. My mind was running on autopilot, _Aura Guardian . . . why does that sound so familiar?_ I wondered, the Aura Guardians were a group that had trained in the art of reading and manipulating aura. There are myths that say a Lucario was taught to read aura by an Aura Guardian who went by the name Sir Aaron. _Maybe Luke knows something._ My thoughts were stopped short Flare spoke up.

"Hey Mark, why don't you tell the story of how you and Luke met Hypno?" Flare asked his voice full of curiosity.

"I would, if I didn't want everyone to have nightmares tonight." I said, earning immediate protest from Flare.

"Come on, Mark! How scary can it be?" flare pleaded, i just shook my head.

"_If the boy wants to have nightmares this badly I say let him have his fun._" Grace interjected, "_After all, he's only hurting himself._"

"All right, you win Flare, but don't come crying to me because you couldn't sleep!" I said as I relived my own worst nightmare.

_Flashback_

_ It was late, Riolu and Mark were just about to turn in after a very successful day of training when a soft melody began playing in both of their heads._

_ "What's that song?" Mark asked as the two went to investigate. Riolu only shrugged and held marks' hand as they trekked through an unfamiliar part of their temporary mountain home._

_ As they neared the source of the eerie music words began weaving their way into the strange song._

_Come little children, come with me,_

_Safe and happy you will be_

_Away from your homes, now let us run,_

_With Hypno you'll have so much fun,_

_The duo walked, entranced towards a yellow Pokémon that was holding a thin circle of metal on a string, around the Pokémon stood a group of children, human and Pokémon alike, all lost in the trance._

_Oh little children please don't cry,_

_Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly_

_Be free, be free, be free to play_

_Come down in my cave to stay_

_Oh little children, please don't squirm_

_These ropes I know will hold you firm_

_Hypno tells you this is true_

_But sadly, Hypno lied to you_

_Oh little children, you weren't clever_

_Now you'll stay with me forever_

_As the chilling 'lullaby' ended, the Hypno looked at all of the little ones he had 'collected' and began walking towards the cave that he had mentioned in his song. Everyone followed Hypno until he stopped and ordered everyone to line up on the cave wall. He began swinging his pendulum from side to side, everyone was captivated by it, except for a Kirlia who was standing just behind Mark and Riolu._

_The Kirlia touched Riolu's shoulder and sent him a mental image of himself and mark, glassy eyed, standing upon a raised pedestal, forever. Riolu lightly shook Mark's shoulder, not hard enough to catch anyone's attention, but just hard enough to get mark's attention away from the pendulum. Kirlia led them to a hole in the cave wall that led to the surface near their campsite._

_"Wait, what's your name so we can at least thank you properly?" Mark whispered as the young Psychic-type held out a slip of paper with what appeared to be bumps on it, Mark ran his Index finger along the bumps and a grin broke out on his face._

_"Thank you Grace. We will repay this kindness someday, I promise!" Mark whispered as he tucked the paper safely into his pocket. Suddenly everything went quiet and Hypno's eyes searched the group until they fell upon Grace. The yellow Pokémon lunged at the smaller, seemingly weaker Pokémon Mark and Riolu silently prayed that their savior would be okay as they ran into the night._

_End of flashback_

Flare's voice shook, I wasn't sure if it shook from anger, fear, or some combination of the two.

"I tried to warn you. . ." I sighed. "But some people just won't listen." I felt my friends' fist meet my arm in a playful bit of anger.

"You said I would have nightmares, not that I would be scarred for life!"

"_You haven't been under his control._" Grace replied.

"Oh, really? You want to know the reason I wasn't freaking out earlier? It's because my little brother is one of that creeps trophies!" Flare sounded like he was about to cry, I felt his pain, not in the same way of course, but I felt it nonetheless.

"How about we save that problem for tomorrow, or at the very least until we all get some sleep. After all, we can't fight if we're all running on fumes, can we?" I said, trying not to upset my friend any further. After I said this we all bedded down and let Cresselia guide our minds into the dreamworld.


	5. Chapter 5:Aura and Ancestry

**Another one done! Thanks for the support guys, it really means a lot to me!:D but feels aside I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! This one may be posted later than usua; because I'm at my friends' grandmothers house, otherwise I'll try to keep posting for you guys, please enjoy and R&R! thanks! :D**

Chapter 5: Aura and Ancestry

My dreams usually don't make sense, so I was surprised to find myself in the body of the Aura Guardian Sir Aaron. I saw his legacy; training Luke's ancestor to use aura, sacrificing his own life for his home and his people. Then I saw through the eyes of Riley, who lived with several steel-types and even bred Lucario for a time. I realized that Riley might be another incarnation of Sir Aaron. Then I seemed to be and onlooker as I watched myself teach and be taught by Riolu growing with him until he evolved, then the blind child and the Aura Pokémon learned, lived, and trained together as if they were not human and Pokémon, but one single entity. Before I had time to ponder, my dream lifted me back to the land of reality. _I have a lot to explain. _I thought as my consciousness settled back into my body.

"_Good morning Mark, did you sleep well?_" Grace asked as I got up and stretched.

"Mostly." I told her about my dream.

"_It wouldn't be farfetched to say that you are an Aura Guardian, is mean, have you ever wondered why you have the power to use aura while others do not?_" it was true, the thought didn't occur to me very often, and when it did I simply waved it off, thinking that the answer would come on its own.

"Where's Luke? If anyone knows about these kinds of things, its him." I said, trying to sense his aura.

"_He went with Flare and Gyrados to scout out Hypno's cave._" Her voice shook slightly on the last two words, I understood why; I had felt Hypno's grip on my mind before. It wasn't a fun experience.

"We all know he's going to try to capture us again, and he knows that we're trying to get Flare's brother back, all we need to do is stay on our toes." I said, trying to reassure my friend.

"_That shouldn't be a problem for you and Luke._" She giggled.

"What do you mean?" I knew that when I first saw Luke when I was always on the balls of his feet, I guessed that he kept the posture when he evolved, but I wasn't sure.

"_We take after each other, haven't you noticed?_" Luke chuckled as he walked over. I suddenly understood what they meant and I laughed at my own stupidity.

"I guess is just got used to living like a Lucario that I started turning into one!" I chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment of comic relief, but we have bigger problems!" flare ran into the campsite, Gyrados was nowhere to be seen.

"Do these 'bigger problems' have something to do with Gyrados? I asked cautiously. Before mark could say a word, his partner burst into the clearing, followed by another, much angrier Gyrados.

"Well, I guess its battle time then!" I said, Luke rushing in front of me.

"I guess so, Gyro! Hyper Beam!" Flare cried as his Pokémon moved to protect its trainer. Gyrados readied the beam as I switched my aura sight to the other Gyrados as it prepared for battle.

"_Luke, you ready?_" I asked through telepathy.

"_As ready as I'm going to be._" he said as he summoned an aura sphere.

"Now Gyro, fire!" flare cried as Gyro shot the beam of energy at his foe.

I simply raised my hand, and Luke flew into action, using an aura sphere on the ground underneath him. He used Close Combat as he ran along the wild Gyrados' back.

"Now!" Flare and I cried at the same time. Gyrados slammed its wild counterpart with an Aqua tail as Luke used Extreme Speed to throw the wild Pokémon into the forest.

"Nice work !" I said raising my hand for a high five, which Flare delivered heartily. We decided to spend the rest of the day gathering berries and other supplies. As the air grew slightly colder I suggested we start moving towards the city again.

"What about my brother?" Flare asked hotly.

"_If we stay near Hypno's cave for too long, he'll find us and capture us again._" Grace said, trying to calm Flare down. "_And besides, Hypno wouldn't be caught dead in the city!_" she was right; Hypno would never be able to steal children from their beds without either being captured or arrested. Flare calmed down after that, and soon we were on our way to the safe haven of the city. As I walked, I felt as if someone was watching me, like a Guardian, but when I turned I saw no one.


	6. Chapter 6: spending spree of insanity

**BAM! Another chapter is born! Also since I keep forgetting (even though it should be obvious) I don't own Pokémon, Arceus help you all if I did! :p anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :D Reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you all for being awesome!**

Chapter 6; spending spree of insanity

The city was not a place you would want to go for peace and quiet. People were rushing about; scurrying from shop to shop like it was their last day on earth. I had to grip Flare's arm as tightly as I could to keep from being swept away.

"How does anyone live like this?" Flare cried as we squeezed past the crowds into what I assumed to be a shop.

"I'm sure they ask the same question about us." I said, loosening my grip on his arm a bit. Then, I heard a new set of footsteps coming towards us.

"Hello, May I help you sir?" a feminine voice questioned.

"Actually, yes; we were just stopping by to stock up on supplies for our journey." I ventured,

"Right this way please." she guided us through the store, me holding onto Flare, until we arrived at what I could only guess to be the trainers' department.

"Wow . . . I know that there must be a high demand for supplies, but this is a little bit much, don't you think?" flare asked, dumbfounded. I sensed the aura around me and my mouth dropped, I couldn't comprehend how so many different things there were. Every inch of every shelf was occupied by something, Potions, Oran Berries, Burn Heals, everything a journeying trainer could ever want.

"Not when you live here." The girl giggled, it was a heartwarming sound.

"Now that I think of that, how does anyone keep their stores stocked here? It's just so. . ." I thought aloud.

"Chaotic?" the saleswomen questioned as we started refilling our supplies.

"yeah." Flare and I said simultaneously.

"Jynx!" we cried at the same time, laughing at our situation. We calmed down after a bit and finished restoring our supplies.

"thank you, miss. . ." I trailed off, realizing that I hadn't caught the girl's name.

"Dusk." She finished my sentence politely.

"that's an interesting name, it fits you very well." Flare complemented as we finished checking out.

"Thank you, Flare." I didn't need to see to tell that Flare was shocked; he was practically spewing the emotion.

"How do you-"

"You've been traveling with a Gardevior named Grace, correct?"

"yes." Flare replied, still in awe.

"Grace was my first Pokémon, but my boss forced me to release her so I could focus more on my job and less on my 'pets'. it just goes to show you that good things never last." She sounded sad as she said it, and Flare and I both wanted to help her when an idea popped into our heads.

"you could come with us, it might not pay as well, but you could at least be with Grace again. . . if that's what you want, of course." I said, she was feeling uncertain, then doubtful, then very very hopeful all in a few seconds.

"well what are we waiting for then? let's get going!" the excitement in her voice made me happy, and I was sure that it made Flare even happier. As we made our way out of the store, I felt that presence again, and when I turned, the Aura was there, but in a second it vanished into thin air again. . .

**And done! :D I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've just been having writers block, anyways, let me know what you think of the story in the reviews please! Also, I'm making a poll for this story about Mark and Luke, so don't forget to check it out and vote please! Thanks again to everyone for reading, and have an awesome Hypno-free day!**


	7. Chapter 7: tension and temper

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I've wanted to, you know how it is with high school and everything, anyways I hope you all enjoy and please r&r, thanks!**

I was walking a ways from camp when I felt the prescence again, only this time instead of dissipating, it stayed about a foot in front of me, but even then I felt its extraordinary power.

"Hello there, young one." The voice entered my ear like a gentle breeze, and I turned towards its owner.

"Who are you?" I asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Do not be afraid young aura guardian, I am the spirit of sir aaron, and I have come to deliver a message."

"before you speak, I need to find my partner." I said as I sent out an urgent pulse of aura. He arrived quickly, his aura bright with concern.

"_Is that. . ._" he let the sentence hang in the air.

"Yes my young Lucario, I am Sir Aaron, servent of queen Rin." His voice was elegant but smooth, an interesting combination that assured me he meant no harm.

"_But how? You gave your aura to the tree of beginning, and the stories say-_"

"The stories only tell part of the tale." Sir Aaron cut Luke off.

"Sir, you mentioned a message?" I interjected, wishing to avoid a conflict if possible.

"ah yes, I wished to tell you that you will meet another person from your past who will hold an item that you will need on your journey." He said as his aura started to grow faint.

"thank you Sir Aaron, we will keep your words in mind!" I said as he dissolved into the air.

"_another person from your past? What was he talking about?_" Luke asked as we walked back to our campsite.

"Let's just say I had a few enemies before our paths crossed."

"_you're hiding something, why is that?_" luke sounded irritated, I didn't like keeping my brother in the dark, but there were dark places in my past that I didn't want anything to do with, and I really didn't want to drag Luke into danger that he wouldn't be aware of.

"Luke, you understand that while I know you can take care of yourself, I'm not going to drag you into danger intentionally, right?" I asked, trying to keep him from losing his temper, it had happened before, and it wasn't something I wanted to go through again.

"_and you understand that I swore on my life to protect you, no matter the consequence, right?_" and with that, he stormed off.

"where's luke?" Dusk asked as I trudged back into camp.

"Arceus only knows, we got into an argument and he just stormed off, and now I have another weight on my shoulders. With the message I got from Sir Aaron-" I stopped myself, unsure if I should tell her.

"you don't have to hide it from me Mark, It was bound to happen sometime." _How does she know?_ I thought.

"there you are! I thought Hypno had gotten you or something!" he laughed at his own joke for a few seconds before getting serious again. "what's wrong? You never blow a joke off like that. . ." he finally seemed to notice the missing piece.

"we don't know where he is, and right now I don't think we should go looking, trust me, those spikes aren't just for show." I said before Flare could get another word out.

"I take it this has happened before?" dusk ventured, her voice gentle.

"yes it has, he'll calm down after a few hours and hopefully he'll come back here in the morning." I said with a sigh.

"let's not dwell on it, after all, we have some great news!" it sounded like Dusk was really excited from how bright her aura became.

"let's hear it!" I said, smiling as a force nearly knocked me onto my back.

"chimchar!" was the energetic cry the small fire type uttered as it jumped back into flare's arms.

"where did you-"

"just outside my tent! It's almost like he was following us this whole time!" we all shared a laugh as we talked and began gathering supplies for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8: Taken

Chapter 8: Taken

_Alone and afraid, you all must be_

_I'll take you in, come, follow me_

_To my home, now let us run_

_With Hypno you'll have so much fun_

_Don't be shy, now come along_

_Lose yourself within my song_

_The time is now, your eyelids falling_

_For you to obey, to know your calling_

_That's right, now do not run away_

_With me, with me, with me you stay_

_Until your peaceful ending day_

_Sadly you shall never leave_

_For you, sadly no one will grieve_

_As your life does slip away_

_You wish you hadn't gone to play_

**Hypno: you were a fool to attempt to stop me!**

**Me: you're a fool if you think messing with me is a good idea!**

**Hypno: I hold your life in my hands, _human_, if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut!**

**Me: *in a whisper* please, I need backup, if anyone is reading this; it means Hypno has captured me and is deciding what to do with me. Please, find a way to get me out of here before-!**

_The message ends there_

_As the new moon rose over the tree line, a small yellow-skinned creature was leading a teenage boy out of his house and into the forest. As the two walked, the creature hummed an eerie tune to itself. Finally after a long and winding trek, the duo appeared at the mouth of a cavern, the creature led the boy to it, then roughly shoved him to the ground._

_"why are you doing this to me?" the boy asked, his words barely audible._

_"because," the creatures voice was cold and sharp "you were the weakest writer I could find." It laughed as it dragged the boy deeper into its lair._

_"you won't have me here for long you pedobear wannabe! I've got friends who won't hesitate to tear you apart!" there was the sound of a strike, and a cry from the teen._

_"I should just kill you now and save myself the headache, but I have other ideas in mind for _you_." That was the last the boy heard before he blacked out. . ._


	9. Chapter 9: The Warning

Chapter 9: the presence

Luke's POV

I charged through the darkening forest, looking for a place to relieve my anger.

_How can he be so dense?_ I thought to myself as I burst into a clearing and quickly scanned the area around me for other Pokémon, I wanted a challenge, and I was about to move on when my adversary came through the trees.

"_A bit far from your little friends, aren't you?_" he said, his mocking tone filling me with irritation.

"I didn't come all this way to have a chat, _hypno_."

"_Oh, don't worry; I know _exactly_ why you came to me. Let's get started shall we? I don't have all night you know._" Without hesitation, I used Extreme Speed, he simply held out his hand and I stopped in my tracks.

"_Now, now, we can't have any of that._" The hypnosis Pokémon said as he slowly swung his pendulum before me.

"_That's right, just fall asleep, I won't hurt you little one._" I felt like a child, wrapped in my father's arms, slowly drifting away . . . then all at once, I was thrust back into reality as Hypno tackled a humanoid aura to the ground.

"Run! I can't hold him for long, get back to Mark and the others and tell them that Hypno is preparing an assault!" the human- a teenage male by the sound of his voice, shouted, I turned and flew through the trees, determined to get back to my brother before that _thing_, I refused to acknowledge him as a Pokémon, did. When the light of the campfire came into view, my friends heads whipped toward me.

"_Hypno is planning an assault! I don't know where or when, but I do know that he's capturing older humans and possibly Pokémon as well._" I said as quickly as I could.

"You saw Hypno?" Flare sounded worried and slightly irritated at the same time.

"_Yes, and before you blow up at me, I know that if Hypno attacks, he'll use every able bodied puppet he has._" I said, trying to keep everyone as calm as possible.

"Well what are we still doing here? We need to move, quickly!" Mark said, as calm as ever.

"_No, we must weather the attack; it is the only way we can get Flare's brother back._" Grace interjected.

"She's right, if Hypno does bring everyone he has, that very well could be our last chance before-"she stopped herself.

"Before what?" Flare's voice was shaky.

"Before he kills them."


	10. Chapter 10: Lost in the past

**Updates! Randomness! Things! Also I'm back to Mark's point of view for now, and for all of you who have seen Lucario and the mystery of Mew, there's a bonus for you in this chapter! As always, enjoy and review! Feedback really helps me know what you guys want to see!**

Chapter 10: lost in the past

I knew it was going to be a bad night when I found my dream to be at the maw of Hypno's cave. I could see in this dream, and as soon as I stepped into the cave, I wished that I was blind again. Children lined the walls, perfectly still, as if this scene wasn't disturbing enough, one of the kids turned to me and spoke in the voice of a young girl.

"_Do you know why he takes our eyes?_" the question was creepy enough on its own, but then I realized that the child's eyes had in fact been taken out, leaving only the black, lifeless sockets. The image was still burned into my mind as I shot up in my bedroll, screaming.

"Mark? Mark, what's wrong?" Dusk asked, gripping my hand. After I calmed down I told her what I had seen.

"Oh no, this is bad, this is very very bad!" she whispered, her emotions were too jumbled to read as she stood, still hanging on to my hand, and led me outside of our camp.

"Where are we going?" I asked, sensing the auras around us we ran. I received no answer other than our footfalls on the forest floor. Suddenly, a strong aura shot upward from underground. I dug my heels into the earth beneath me, pulling Dusk to a stop just as the aura burst from the ground.

"_WHO DARES TRESSPASS UPON MY DOMAIN?_" a voice like an avalanche thundered in my mind.

"we offer no threat to your land, we only seek the Meadow Of Time." Dusk said, this surprised the entity, it's aura resembled a large man, standing about three feet taller than me. An ancestral memory tugged at my mind._ Regirock_ I thought, the first guardian of the Tree Of Beginning.

"_THOSE WHO SEEK PASSAGE THROUGH MY DOMAIN MUST PROVE THEMSELVES WORTHY!_" Regirock said, and with that it began charging a Hyper Beam attack.

"Dusk, get back _now_!" I said, forming an Aura Sphere in my hand. I launched my Aura Sphere into the charging beam, causing a crash to ring in my ears. I dashed toward Regirock's aura, forming a barrier of aura around one of my fists, then striking the dazed golem, knocking him to the ground. I stood, breathing hard, as Dusk joined me.

"wow, that was amazing Mark! I never imagined that you could manipulate aura like that!" Dusk praised me as I recovered, i needed to be sparing with my aura: using too much in a short amount of time could put me in a coma, I'd learned that the hard way.

"_BE WARY YOUNG ONE, YOUR NEXT JOURNEY MAY BE YOUR LAST. . ._" Regirock had regained consciousness by now, and with that warning, he dove back into the earth from whence he came. _I hope he isn't saying what I think he is. . ._ I thought as Dusk and I returned to the task at hand.

"so . . . this Meadow Of Time that you mentioned, does that have something to do with Hypno?" I asked as we walked.

"Yes and no, you've heard of time flowers before, right Mark?"

"Yeah, I encountered several when I was living with Luke in the mountains."

"Well, imagine a wide meadow full of them."

"Impressive."

"That's not even the most amazing thing about it, I've heard stories of travelers stumbling upon the meadow, and the time flowers showing them any event they wished."

"That's . . . really something." I said, my voice shaking slightly. I felt Dusk's questioning eyes boring into me, and I couldn't hide it anymore, I told my friend about the _real_ reason I was blind:

_It was a cool night, the moon rose high over a small town, illuminating the houses in an eerie blue light. A young boy played close to the edge of a deep forest that stood watching over the peaceful town. Two shadows slipped out of a darkened house, unseen by the boy as they crept closer to him. The boy was snatched up by one of the shadows and carried into the forest, his mouth covered to keep him quiet. The shadows swiftly reached a moon bathed clearing, the trees here seemed to warn all who looked upon them to turn back and return home, as the shadows entered the clearing, their features were revealed, they had an unsettling resemblance to the boy, the child squirmed and kicked, trying in vain to free himself. The trio came to the center of the clearing, when they arrived, the air shimmered, revealing a rope and a post bearing manacles, the person holding the boy quickly bound the young one to the post and secured the manacles on his wrists and ankles. _

_"Wh-wh-why are you doing this? I thought you said we wouldn't play this game anymore!" the boy cried out as a hand struck his face, tears began to well up in his young, unknowing eyes. the taller figure fixed the boy with a glare,_

_"Do not speak unless the Master permits you, boy!" the other person, a woman, looked at the man with irritation._

_"We need to hurry; this must be done by midnight." The man said, pulling a long knife and a lighter. he turned the lighter on and heated the blade until it was glowing hot, he then lunged at the child, striking his eyes with the searing blade, his screams of agony rung off of the trees around him, and a shadow seemed to separate from its place on the forest floor, the shadow moved along the ground until it was at the edge of the clearing. Upon sensing the boy, the shadow rose, revealing a dark creature with a red growth around the face, its head held two glowing blue eyes and no visible mouth. A white plume billowed atop its head, giving it an almost ghostly appearance. The new arrival launched a purple ball of energy at the two humans that were trying to burn the third's eyes out. The adults fell to the ground and began to squirm and whimper as if they were having some kind of horrible nightmare. The boy was crying as much as his damaged eyes would allow, the creature approached slowly, showing the small boy that it was not a threat, then its right hand glowed purple and grew to look like a claw, there was a sound of metal breaking and rope snapping, and the child dropped to the ground, shaking and sobbing hysterically. The creature picked the young boy up and carried him back to the edge of the forest, as soon as his young feet touched the ground he was of like a bullet, not looking back._

"Oh sweet Arceus, no wonder you told Flare a different story. . ." Dusk had her arms around me as I finished the painful story. "I know this may be hard for you to answer Mark, but do you know who those two people were?" I shuddered; pain welled up in my chest.

"those people were my parents."


	11. Chapter 11: Frozen Friends

**I'm baaaaack! I'm sorry that I haven't updated recently, I've just been really tapped out on ideas recently. Anyways, on with the chapter! :D**

Chapter 11: Frozen Friends

Flare's POV:

Chimchar and I were just minding our own business in the woods when we almost got turned into ice sculptures.

"Sorry about that! I didn't realize this was a nature trail!" a young girl's voice rang out.

"It isn't, my partner and I were just looking for a place to train!" I saw her as I broke into a clearing; she was young, maybe fourteen or fifteen years old at most. Her brown hair fanned out around her shoulders in an almost serene manner. A Glaceon stood at her side, its fur glistening in the early afternoon sunlight.

"Well what are you waiting for, _sparky_?" she asked. "Let's battle!"

"Sure, let's go Chimchar!" I cried, sending the small fire chimp out from his poke ball. My little friend had barely opened his eyes when he was launched into the air by the Glaceon's ice beam.

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel now!" I cried: the girl just smirked.

"You really think that's going to work?"

"Don't count your pidgey before they hatch!" I said as Chimchar, now a roaring fireball, touched down and headed straight for the ice type Pokémon.

"All right Angel, use Blizzard!" the air temperature seemed to drop ten degrees as a blast of snow hit my little buddy square in the face. He dropped to the ground, fainted. I scooped him up in my arms and looked back at the girl.

"You sure know how to battle!"

"Thanks, right back at you!" we started back to camp, and I felt a slight warmth in my chest, somehow I knew this would lead to something wonderful, at least I hoped so. . .

**I know it's short, but it's been forever since I've uploaded, and I just needed to get this posted so I could move on with the story. Again, I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll work on making the next chappie extra long for all of you wonderful people out there! MAY THE AURA BE WITH YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12: a pack of Lies

Chapter 12: A Pack of Lies

Dusk gripped my arm tightly as we trudged through a thick carpet of tree roots. We were close to the Meadow Of Time, I could feel the aura radiating through the trees, it was as if they were whispering _this way, over here_. Dusk's grip loosened, and I pushed my viewpoint forward, the sheer power of all of those time flowers in one place. . .

"Mark!" Dusk's snapping fingers brought my attention back to reality.

"Sorry, it's just. . ." I paused, "the amount of energy that they give off is overpowering." I sighed.

"I know, I can feel my skin tingling, I can't imagine what that must be like for you. . ." I stepped forward, and immediately I felt myself being dragged into the air, Dusk cried out in shock as I stopped rising and hung there suspended by my foot.

"_WHO DARES TRESSPASS ON OUR HOMELAND!_" a gruff male voice boomed in my head.

"We are merely travelers seeking guidance, please; we mean no malice towards your land or your people!" I managed; I could feel the blood slowly making its way to my head.

"_Humans, you're all the same, claiming peace as you hold the flag of war above your head! Aaron abandoned our ancestor, and sealed him away in the staff of Origin, now all you humans want is to steal our only momento away from its rightful owners!" _the speaker seethed, I sensed the aura around me, and I would have fallen on my face had I not been suspended by a snare.

"Luke?" I asked, confused. The aura of a Lucario appeared before me, glowing pleasantly among the other auras of the forest.

"_How do you know the lost one's name?_" the voice asked.

"Lost One? What are you talking about?" my head was starting to pound, suddenly the rope gave way and I fell to the ground, luckily Dusk Caught me just before I made contact with the hard packed forest floor.

"_Come with me, the alpha will want to speak with you._" Dusk started to follow, but the Lupyne sopped her. "_you will stay here and await our return, only the aura guardian may enter our domain._" I focused on the ground around Dusk's feet, and raised a barrier of aura around her.

"Don't worry, that should protect you until we get back." I said as I followed the aura of the Lucario through the trees.

"_Why do you not open your eyes?_" the Pokémon asked.

"I am blind, aura is the only form of sight I am able to use." I replied lightly. We came to an archway made by two massive trees, and entered slowly. I sunk to my knee as we approached a throne, another Lucario sat regally on it, looking down on us, pondering.

"_How do you know of my child?_" was the first question he asked.

"Luke took me In when I was young, I was blinded, and he nurtured me, taught me, he was like a second father to me." I heard several gasps, "_traitor._" Was one of these. "Excuse me, what was that?" I asked the one who had spoken; I felt dozens of angry gazes fall on me. I was pinned down, I felt a spike being pressed against my throat. Then a sphere of aura blasted the attacker off of me.

"_LEAVE MY BROTHER _ALONE_!_" Luke's voice was thunderous as he charged in front of me, his aura glowed brigher than it ever had before. And as I 'looked' Luke's aura changed: he grew a bit taller, his paws and aura receptors grew in size, and he had an extra spike on each of his paws. Luke had Mega Evolved. All of the other Pokemon in the clearing backed away quickly, Luke turned to the throne.

"_I would have expected more from my own kind, but I suppose my expectations are just too high._" Luke grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me to the entrance. I yanked my arm free and looked at Luke with shock on my face.

"How . . . how did you-"

"_I've been tracking you ever since you woke up screaming that morning._" His voice was gruff. I halfway expected him to show himself earlier.

"Why? Luke, I'm not five years old anymore! You don't have to babysit me!"

"_So you would just rather I let you go out and get yourself killed like you almost did today?_" I felt my anger dissipate as his emotions flowed into me. He was just being protective because he didn't want me to be hurt again.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, and thanks for the save, but I came here to gain permission to enter the Meadow of Time. Dusk said that we could find answers about Hypno by going there, but then I got dragged here and I kind of lost my temper when the others started calling you a traitor. . ." I explained. Luke nodded and grabbed my hand,

"_I will take you and Dusk to the Meadow._" With that we raced off to where I left my friend earlier. Soon I sensed Dusk's unique aura just outside the entrance.

"So, I take it your meeting went well?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Oh shut up!" I replied sarcastically as we started to walk under the natural archway which lead into the meadow, The power of the staff flowing through my arua with every step. I broke into a run, the power drawing me forward like a penny to a magnemite. Just as I was about to reach out and touch it, I felt a searing pain tear through my chest, like someone had cut me with a knife. I heard my friends' cry out to me, but I couldn't make out their words, a warm, wet liquid greeted my fingers when I reached down to touch my chest: blood.

"_And so the great hero falls before his master. How ironic, after all, you were so intent on stopping me from taking you away, yet here you are, lying at my feet._" Hypno had struck right before I had gotten the staff, now he was going to ensure that I would never get my hands on it. I heard a light _boom_ that I guess was an aura sphere slamming into hypno as Dusk knelt beside me, her emotions were spewing out like a Hydro Pump, fear, anger, pain, regret, and shame. I felt them seep into me, and I knew that I must be in really rough shape, my breath was becoming more shallow, and my aura sight was starting to dim, and as I neared the edge, I could only hope that my friends would keep fighting the battle. . .


End file.
